whpasfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
George
1978 |Mort= |Famille=*Arthur Weasley *Molly Prewett *Bill Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Percy Weasley *Fred Weasley *Ron Weasley *Ginny Weasley *Angelina Johnson *Fred Weasley II *Roxanne Weasley *Septimus Weasley *Cedrella Weasley *Gideon Prewett *Fabian Prewett *Bilius |Sang=Sang-Pur |Surnom(s)=*Gred *L'Oreille-Coupée |Baguette=Baguette de George Weasley |Epouvantard= |Patronus=PieTweet de J.K. Rowling |Animagus= |Métier=Fabricant de farces et attrapes |Affiliation=*Gryffondor *Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor *Armée de Dumbledore *Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Interprète=Oliver Phelps |Doubleur VF=Guillaume Légier |Galerie= }} '''George Weasley' est l'un des jumeaux d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Après ses études à l'école de magie de Poudlard de 1989 à 1996, il ouvre sa boutique de farces et attrapes avec son jumeau Fred. Il est batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il est également membre de l'armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il participe à la bataille de Poudlard le 2 mai 1998, durant laquelle son jumeau décède. Biographie Enfance 1978 George et son jumeau sont nés le 1978 de l'union de Molly et Arthur Weasley.Pottermore : George Weasley Scolarité à Poudlard Entre 1989 et 1993 Les jumeaux utilisent à plusieurs reprises le passage secret se trouvant derrière un miroir, au quatrième étage permettant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Durant l'hiver 1993 un éboulement bloque l'accès à ce passage. Première année : 1989 - 1990 Le 1989, George et Fred sont répartis à Gryffondor. Dès la première semaine passée à Poudlard, selon les jumeaux, ils découvrent un passage secret derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain. Durant l'année scolaire 1989 - 1990, ils se rendent au moins une fois dans la Forêt interdite. Durant la même année, George et Fred font exploser une Bombabouse dans un couloir et Argus Rusard les surprend. Enragé, celui-ci les traîne dans son bureau et les menace. Les jumeaux remarquent un tiroir nommé Objets dangereux confisqués et George utilise une seconde Bombabouse pour que Fred puisse subtiliser la carte du Maraudeur du tiroir. Deuxième année : 1990 - 1991 Durant l'année 1990 - 1991, George intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que batteur et va, avec son frère, dans la Forêt interdite au moins une fois. 1991 ou avant Avant le 1991, George mange une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au sang de gobelinLe goût de la dragée est exclusive à la version française. La version originale évoque une dragée à la crotte de nez : « ‘you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once.’ » et fait apprendre à son frère Ron une fausse formule magique permettant, selon lui, de rendre son rat jaune. Troisième année : 1991 - 1992 left|thumb|200px|George à la [[gare de King's Cross.]] Le 1991, George et la famille Weasley vont à la gare de King's Cross afin d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express. Avant de traverser la barrière de métal pour accéder à la voie 9¾, Fred fait marcher sa mère en se faisant passer pour lui et George le presse avant de le suivre. Une fois le dernier wagon du train atteint, George remarque un jeune garçon ayant du mal à hisser sa valise sur le marchepied. Il lui propose son aide et appelle son frère pour l'aider également. Suite à l'effort, le jeune sorcier soulève une mèche de ses cheveux et découvre par la même occasion une cicatrice. Les deux frères font tout de suite le lien avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Les jumeaux restent bouche bée et sont interrompus par leur mère qui les appelle depuis le quai. Ils retrouvent leur famille et se moquent de leurs frères Ron et Percy. Leur mère, Molly, leur fait la morale et leur demande d'être sages cette année et de ne pas faire exploser les toilettes par exemple. Cette derniere remarque donne une idée aux jumeaux et la conversation dérive sur la rencontre qu'ils ont fait dans le train. Les jumeaux montent dans le train et en voyant leur petite sœur pleurer, George lui dit qu'il lui enverra un siège de toilettes de Poudlard. Une fois dans le train, les jumeaux rentrent dans le compartiment que partage Harry Potter et Ron, pour se présenter et prévenir leur frère qu'ils vont s'installer dans le wagon du milieu afin de voir la tarentule géante de Lee Jordan. Le soir de la Répartition, les jumeaux sifflent un air joyeux pour saluer l'arrivée de Lavande Brown à Gryffondor et scandent lorsque Harry Potter les rejoint. Lors du discours d'Albus Dumbledore, ils sont visés lorsque le directeur de Poudlard mentionne l'interdiction d'aller dans la Forêt interdite. Durant l'Hymne de Poudlard, les deux frères chantent au rythme d'une marche funèbre et terminent en dernier. Quelques temps plus tard, lui et son frère jumeau lance la rumeur que Quirinus Quirrell a rempli son turban d'ail pour éloigner les vampires et se plaignent de la qualité médiocre des balais de Poudlard 250px|right|thumb|Les jumeaux dans l'[[équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.]] Au repas du soir du 12 septembre, les jumeaux, au courant que Harry intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor par Olivier Dubois, rentrent dans la Grande Salle et se précipitent sur Harry. George le félicite et l'informe qu'ils doivent rapidement aller retrouver Lee Jordan qui prétend avoir trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école. Le 9 novembre, George assiste au discours d'Olivier Dubois avant le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Il rentre sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard avec son frère et précède Harry. Durant le match, George ou Fred envoie un cognard sur Adrian Pucey ce qui le stoppe dans son avancée vers les buts. Cependant, au cours du match, le balai de Harry s'agitent brutalement et les jumeaux tentent de l'attraper pour le faire monter sur leur propre balai. Un jour de mi-décembre, Poudlard est sous la neige et les jumeaux en profitent pour fabriquer des boules de neige ensorcelées qui suivent Quirrell partout où il va en visant son turban. Ils reçoivent une punition. 200px|left|thumb|Les jumeaux envoyant des [[boules de neige ensorcelées.]] Le 25 décembre, George reçoit pour Noël un pull bleu avec un grand "G" jaune dessus.La couleur du "F" est exclusive à la version originale : "Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G." Il enfile son pull-over et, en compagnie de son jumeau, se rend dans le dortoir de son frère Ron. George, voyant que Ron ne porte pas son pull, l'incite à le mettre et plaisante sur le fait que le vêtement de Ron ne possède pas d'initial, selon lui, car leur mère semble penser qu'il arrive à se rappeler de son prénom. Ils sont interrompus par Percy, tenant lui aussi un pull sur le bras. Avec l'aide de Fred, il force Percy à l'enfiler et le traîne en dehors du dortoir. Plus tard dans la journée, George et Fred volent l'insigne de préfet de Percy et sont coursés par celui-ci dans toute la tour de Gryffondor. Un jour pluvieux de 1992, durant un entraînement de Quidditch, les frères Weasley ne cessent de se foncer dessus en faisant semblant de tomber de leurs balais. Olivier Dubois se fâche contre eux et leur explique que le prochain match est arbitré par Severus Rogue. En entendant ceci, George manque de peu de tomber de son balai et, la bouche pleine de boue, prévient ses coéquipiers que si Rogue voit que Gryffondor est en train de surpasser Serpentard il risque de favoriser Poufsouffle. Le 22 février 1992, durant le match opposant Gryffondor à l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, George lance un Cognard en direction de Rogue, cela entraîne un penalty en faveur de Poufsouffle. Après avoir remporté le match, les jumeaux se rendent dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour rapporter de la nourriture à la fête organisée pour la victoire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au cours de la semaine des examens des premiers année, Fred et George s'amusent à chatouiller les tentacules du calmar géant. Au début du mois de juin, George et Fred envoient un siège de toilettes à Harry, alors à l'infirmerie suite à son affrontement avec Quirinus Quirrell. Quatrième année : 1992 - 1993 250px|right|thumb|Les jumeaux dans la [[Ford Anglia d'Arthur Weasley.]] Le soir du 3 août 1992, les jumeaux Weasley et Ron volent la Ford Anglia magique de leur père et se rendent au 4, Privet Drive pour aller chercher Harry Potter. Avec son frère Fred, ils rentrent dans la chambre de Harry et forcent la serrure de sa porte avec une épingle à cheveux pour pouvoir aller récupérer ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ils hissent la valise en haut des escaliers puis la charge avec difficulté dans la voiture, George et Harry la poussant de toutes leurs forces. Un bruit surgit et Vernon Dursley fait irruption dans la chambre au moment où Harry était en train de prendre la cage d'Hedwige. Les frères Weasley agrippent alors le Potter qu'ils tirent dans la Ford Anglia. La voiture décolle et George tend à Ron l'épingle à cheveux pour libérer la chouette de sa cage. Durant le trajet, Harry leur raconte sa rencontre avec un elfe de maison nommé Dobby. George et Fred échange un regard durant le récit et George commence à parler de Lucius Malefoy qu'il qualifie d'ancien partisan de Voldemort. Il indique également que les elfes de maison servent la plupart du temps des vieux manoirs ou des châteaux. La conversation dérive sur Percy, leur autre frère, et George fait remarquer qu'il semble bizarre depuis quelques temps avant de prévenir Fred qu'il dirige la voiture trop vers l'ouest. Au levé du jour, la voiture atterrit dans la cour du Terrier. 250px|left|thumb|George en train de [[Gnome|dégnomer.]] Voulant éviter que leur mère découvre qu'ils ont utilisé la voiture volante, Fred explique à ses compagnons comment ils vont éviter les questions sur l'arrivé de Harry mais ils sont interrompus par Molly Weasley qui arrive vers eux, folle de rage. Elle les réprimande sévèrement et George tente de la calmer en adoptant un ton joyeux mais sans succès. Durant le petit-déjeuner, George essaie de résonner sa mère en mettant en avant le manque de nourriture mis à la disposition de Harry par la famille Dursley. Molly proteste et lui ordonne d'aller dégnomer le jardin avec Fred et Ron. George en attrape cinq ou six pour les expulser et explique à Harry, non-habitué, que les gnomes reviendront dans la propriété de toutes façons. Au retour de leur père, Arthur Weasley, ils partent du jardin pour demander des nouvelles de la nuit de travail de ce dernier. Durant les jours qui suivent, des petites explosions se font entendre dans la chambre de Fred et George. Il est possible que ces explosions proviennent de tests pour leurs futurs produits de ‘’Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ’’. George, Ron, Harry et Fred se rendent au moins une fois sur une colline pour s'exercer au Quidditch et essayer le Nimbus 2000 de Harry. 250px|right|thumb|Les jumeaux recevant leur lettre. Le 12 août au matin, George, encore en pyjama, arrive dans la cuisine du Terrier et ouvre sa lettre comportant la liste des fournitures scolaires pour Poudlard. Voyant que l'intégralité des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart sont demandés, il fait remarquer en jetant un bref regard à ses parents que ces livres ne sont pas bon marché. Quelques instants plus tard, les jumeaux, Ron et Harry se rendent sur la colline pour jouer au Quidditch. Le matin du 19 août, George utilise de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il arrive à bon port comme le reste de sa famille contrairement à Harry qui atterrit dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Lorsqu'il apprend où Harry est arrivé, il s'enthousiasme n'ayant pas le droit de s'y aventurer. Lui et son jumeau aperçoivent Lee Jordan dans la foule et le rejoignent après avoir reçu l'ordre de ne pas mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ensemble, ils font leur provision de Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste chez Pirouette et Badin. Entre 12h30 et 16h30, George est de nouveau avec sa famille mais à Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres scolaires. La foule étant trop dense, son père les invite à sortir de la boutique. Cependant ce dernier croise Lucius Malefoy et, après provocation, saute sur lui sous les acclamations des jumeaux. Le 31 août, à la fin du dîner, Fred et George font exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste dans la cuisine du Terrier. Le lendemain, les enfants Weasley se réveillent tôt pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. George, ainsi que ses frères, monte à l'arrière de la voiture d'Arthur pour aller à la gare de King's Cross. Ils arrivent à la gare à 10h45 et les jumeaux passent la barrière de la voie 9¾ après Percy. Le soir même, Fred et George acclament Harry et Ron qui sont venus à Poudlard en voiture volante et en s'écrasant contre le Saule cogneur. Ironiquement, ils leur font remarquer qu'ils auraient pu les prévenir pour qu'ils puissent venir avec eux. 250px|left|thumb|George à l'entrainement de [[Quidditch.]] Un matin de septembre, Olivier Dubois organise la première séance d'entrainement pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. À peine réveillé, George se rend à cet entrainement avec Fred. Après le long discours d'Olivier, George, se moquant de l'aspect soporifique de ses explications, lui demande pourquoi il ne leur a pas expliqué son nouveau programme d'entrainement la veille avant de se coucher. Enfin sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, George fait la course autour du stade avec Harry et Fred. Alors que Dubois s'interroge sur Colin Crivey, un fan de Harry, qui n'arrête pas de prendre des photos, George fait remarquer au reste de l'équipe que les Serpentard sont sur le terrain. George, Fred et Harry suivent Olivier qui va à la rencontre de ses adversaires. L'équipe arbore de nouveaux Nimbus 2001 offerts par la famille Malefoy et George encaisse par la même occasion une remarque négative sur son Brossdur 5. Les deux équipes s'échauffent et les jumeaux tentent de sauter sur Drago Malefoy, le nouvel attrapeur, lorsqu'il traite Hermione Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe, Marcus Flint s'interpose. Au cours du mois d'octobre, George et Fred espionnent l'équipe de Serpentard et se rendent compte des capacités extraordinaires du Nimbus 2001. Quelques jours avant Halloween, les jumeaux se livrent à d'étranges expériences. Ils font manger des pétards du Dr Flibuste à des salamandres pour observer le résultat. Devant le chaos provoqué, Percy réprimande ses frères. Le samedi 7 novembre, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor affronte Serpentard. Dés le début du match, George protège Harry d'un Cognard en le contrant en direction d'Adrian Pucey. Cependant le Cognard revient sur ses pas pour heurter l'attrapeur des Gryffondor et George l'envoi à nouveau mais vers Drago Malefoy cette fois. La balle continue de s'acharner sur Harry et George s'efforce de le protéger. Lors de la mi-temps, George avertit Olivier du danger que présente ce Cognard mais Harry ne veut rien entendre et préfère ne pas être protégé pour avoir plus de chance d'attraper le Vif d'or. Finalement, le Cognard touche Harry et George, accompagné de Fred, s'efforce à grande peine d'enfermer la balle dans sa boite. Suite au match, George voit Marcus Flint réprimander Drago pour ne pas avoir attraper le Vif d'or. Il raconte cette anecdote quelques instants aprés en allant rendre visite à Harry à l'infirmerie. 125px|right|thumb|Les jumeaux se cachant derrière une [[statue.]] Le 9 novembre, toute l'école apprend que la veille Colin Crivey a été pétrifié et les jumeaux tentent de remonter le morale de leur sœur, Ginny, qui connaissait la victime. George et Fred se couvrent alors de peaux de bêtes et en se cachant derrière des statues pour lui sauter dessus par surprise. Cependant Percy les menace de prévenir leur mère s'ils continuent. En décembre, alors que Harry est suspecté d'être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Fred et George s'amusent de cette situation en précédant le sorcier dans les couloirs, et en criant : « Faites place à l'héritier de Serpentard ! Attention, sorcier très dangereux ! ». Lorsque Percy s'indigne de ces plaisanteries, il est repoussé par George qui prétend que Harry doit aller prendre le thé avec son serpent. À un moment, il tente d'écarter Harry en brandissant de l'ail, blague qui n'est pas au goût de Ginny. À la fin du trimestre, George et Fred restent à Poudlard, ne souhaitant pas rejoindre leur frère Bill en Égypte. 150px|left|thumb|Les jumeaux chantant le poème de [[Ginny.]] Le soir du 14 février, les jumeaux chantent sans cesse à Harry le poème que lui a écrit Ginny pour la Saint-Valentin. Lorsque Pénélope Deauclaire est pétrifiée à son tour, Percy ne semble pas soucieux de donner son point de vue et George explique à Harry que Pénélope est aussi préfète. Le 24 mai, Fred, George et Ginny vont se coucher après minuit. Le 29 mai, Ginny disparaît dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un silence de mort règne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry, Ron, Fred et George sont assis dans la pièce sans dire un mot. Toujours sans nouvelle, les jumeaux vont se coucher au crépuscule. Finalement, tout est arrangé et l'année se termine normalement. Le jour du départ de Poudlard, George, Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny trouvent un wagon dans le Poudlard Express pour eux seuls. Pendant le voyage ils font exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste et vers la fin du voyage, Ginny leur apprend que Percy sort avec Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète de Serdaigle. Ricanant, George assure à sa sœur qu'il ne se moquera pas de son frère à ce sujet. 1993 ou avant En 1993 ou avant, Arthur Weasley parle aux jumeaux de sa visite à Azkaban. Cinquième année : 1993 - 1994 250|right|thumb|La [[famille Weasley en Égypte.]] Au mois de juillet 1993, la famille Weasley se rend en Égypte pour voir Bill grâce au gros lot de La Gazette du sorcier remporté par Arthur. Durant le séjour, les jumeaux tentent d'enfermer Percy dans une pyramide mais leur mère les surprend. Le 30 juillet, George et Fred mettent des scarabées dans la soupe de Bill durant le dîner. Le 31 août, la famille Weasley rejoint Harry Potter au Chaudron Baveur pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. George imite d'un ton pompeux et solennel son frère Percy pour saluer Harry avant de se faire critiquer par sa mère. Dérivant sur le statut de préfet-en-chef de Percy, les jumeaux précisent que jamais ils n'ont souhaité le devenir lorsque leurs parents soulignent qu'ils n'ont pas eu le poste de préfet cette année. 200px|left|thumb|Insigne de [[préfet trafiquée.]] Lors du dîner, Fred demande à son père comment ils se rendront à la gare de King's Cross. Apprenant que le ministère de la Magie leur fournit des voitures magiques, George plaisante en précisant que les voitures seront équipées de petits drapeaux avec les lettres P-e-C brodées en l'honneur de Percy. Dans la soirée, George et Fred subtilisent l'insigne de Percy et modifient le texte remplaçant "Préfet-en-chef" en "Roquet-en-chef". Le lendemain, Ron est accusé par Percy d'avoir fait couler du thé sur la photo de Pénélope Deauclaire. Les jumeaux viennent féliciter leur frère pour avoir mis en colère Percy. Durant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, George et Fred partagent leur compartiment avec Drago Malefoy. Un Détraqueur arrive dans le train pour chercher Sirius Black et George se sent mal à l'aise. Le 2 septembre au matin, les jumeaux sont présents dans la Grande Salle. À l'arrivée de Harry, George lui passe les emplois du temps des troisième année. Apprenant que Drago se moque de Harry, ce dernier s'étant évanouit devant le Détraqueur, George l'informe que l'enfant de la famille Malefoy ne faisait pas le fier durant l'attaque dans le train. En septembre, les jumeaux assistent au premier réunion de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Olivier Dubois se vante d'avoir des batteurs imbattables dans l'équipe et George lui retourne le compliment. Dubois, l'air accablé d'avoir perdu la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons ces deux dernières années, Fred et George compatissent. Le 15 octobre, George tente d'attraper Pattenrond, l'animal domestique d'Hermione Granger qui semble vouloir s'en prendre à Croûtard. George plonge pour attraper la bête, sans sucés. Le 6 novembre, après le match contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, George se rend à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry tombé de son balai lors de l'affrontement. Il l'informe des événements qui se sont déroulés après sa chute. 250px|right|thumb|Fred et [[George livrant la carte du Maraudeur à Harry.]] Le samedi du second week-end à Pré-au-Lard, George et Fred surgissent de derrière la statue de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor au troisième étageDans la version française du livre Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, il est dit que la statue se trouve au second étage alors que dans la version originale elle se trouve au troisième étage. du château et interpellent Harry. Les jumeaux l'amènent dans une salle de classe vide et George lui annonce qu'ils ont décidé de lui léguer la carte du Maraudeur. George lui explique comment cette carte est arrivée en leur possession et comment la déverrouiller. Après avoir fait l'éloge des créateurs de la carte et montré à Harry comment verrouiller ce précieux artefact, les jumeaux partent en direction d'Honeydukes. 200px|left|thumb|Les jumeaux faisant exploqer des [[Bombabouses.]] Le soir même, après le dîner, George et Fred font exploser une demi-douzaine de Bombabouses pour célébrer la fin du trimestre. Le 4 février 1994, George se moque de Croûtard qui, selon Ron, a été mangé par Pattenrond, l'animal de compagnie d'Hermione Granger. Il prétend que ce rat ne savait que manger et dormir. Quelques instants plus tard, George assiste à l'entrainement de Quidditch et fait remarquer qu'Olivier n'adressa pas une seule critique à tous ses joueurs, probablement grâce au nouveau balai de Harry, un Éclair de Feu. Le 5 février, lors du match opposant Gryffondor à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Harry manque d'attraper le Vif d'or de peu et George, en colère, lance de toutes ses forces un Cognard sur un batteur de Serdaigle. Finalement, Gryffondor gagne le match et George invite Harry à se joindre à la fête organisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux disparaissent et empruntent un des passages secrets de la carte du Maraudeur. Ils reviennent deux heures après dans la salle commune, les bras chargés de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, de soda à la citrouille et de plusieurs sacs de friandises de chez Honeydukes. La veille du match opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, un vacarme monstre retentit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. George et Fred se montrent plus bruyants et exubérants que jamais. Les jumeaux plaisantent avec Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell. Le lendemain, durant le match, George dévie un Cognard sur Cassius Warrington ce qui permet à Angelina de récupérer le Souafle. Le match devient de plus en plus déloyal, George, pour venger Alicia, donne un coup de coude en pleine tête à Lucian Bole. Alors que Katie marque, les jumeaux l'escortent au cas où les Serpentard souhaiteraient se venger d'elle. Finalement, le Vif d'or est attrapé par Harry et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor remporte la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons de 1993-1994. Fred et George descendent de leurs balais pour fêter cette victoire. Début juin, Fred et George sont contraints de réviser pour passer le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Le dernier jour du trimestre, les résultats des examens sont affichés. George et Fred ont obtenu leur BUSE. Sixième année : 1994 - 1995 Durant l'été 1994, George et Fred, après six mois de travail , mettent au point les Pralines Longue Langue et cherchent quelqu'un pour les essayer. Les jumeaux envoient aussi de la bouse de dragon sur les dossiers de Percy. Celui-ci, ne sachant pas que les jumeaux sont responsables, prétend qu'il s'agit d'un échantillon d'engrais en provenance de Norvège. Ils étoffent également leur petit commerce de farces et attrapes en ayant l’intention de vendre leurs produits à Poudlard pour se faire de l'argent. Alors que leur mère range leur chambre, elle trouve une pile de bons de commande au nom de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux mentionnant des fausses baguettes magiques ou diverses confiseries farceuses. Folle de rage, Molly brûle la totalité des bons de commande et une dispute éclate sur l'orientation professionnel des jumeaux. En effet, George et Fred souhaitent ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes alors que leur mère leur prévoit un avenir au ministère de la Magie. À de nombreuses reprises, Molly leur demande de ne pas laisser traîner leurs baguettes factices. Le 24 août, les jumeaux, Ron et Arthur Weasley essaient de se rendre au 4, Privet Drive à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette. Cependant, la cheminée de la famille Dursley est condamné au profit d'un feu de bois électrique. L'accès bloqué, les Weasley ne pouvant pas entrer dans l'habitation, restent bloqués. Ron, ne comprenant pas la situation, s'interroge sur cet étrange regroupement et George,étouffé, ironise en assurant que tout va pour le mieux. Leur père finit par détruire une partie du salon et les Weasley finissent par rentrer. George et Fred montent dans la chambre de Harry pour récupérer ses bagages et, de retour dans le salon une grosse valise à la main, ils voient Dudley Dursley, le cousin de Harry. Un sourire malicieux échappe à George. Il positionne la valise droite pour un meilleur voyage et traverse les feux verts. De retour au Terrier, George s'assoit sur la table en bois de la cuisine avec quelques-uns de ses frères en attendant le retour de Harry et de son père. Harry arrive et Fred, qui a fait tomber "accidentellement" des Pralines Longue Langue avant de partir de chez les Dusley, lui demande si Dudley en a goutté une. Arthur Weasley arrive peu de temps après Harry, furieux contre Fred et George. Avide de savoir, George interroge son père sur les effets de la praline et se défend en prétextant que toutes façons Dudley est "une grosse brute stupide". Molly Weasley finit par arriver et, apprenant que les jumeaux ont encore joué les trouble-fêtes, interdit à George de s'échapper, s'apprêtant surement à les réprimander. 350px|right|thumb|George assistant au combat entre [[Bill et Charlie.]] Avant le dîner, George assiste avec plaisir à un combat entre Bill et Charlie qui s'affrontent en faisant léviter de vielles tables en bois qu'ils s'amusent à entrechoquer. Durant le repas, George, Fred et Charlie parlent avec animation de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les Weasley ayant des places pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994, la famille se retrouve au complet accueillant en plus Harry et Hermione Granger. George et Fred laissent leur chambre à Bill et Charlie et dorment avec Ron et Harry dans la chambre de leur petit frère. Le lendemain, jour de la finale, George se lève à l'aube. Il s'habille dans le silence, trop fatigué pour parler, et, une fois tous réunis, demande dans un bâillement où se trouvent Percy, Bill et Charlie. Molly lui explique qu'ils sont majeurs et qu'ils ont leur permis de transplanage pour se rendre à la finale par leurs propres moyens. Devant les interrogations de Harry sur le transplanage, George lui indique que Percy a passé son permis il n'y a qu'une quinzaine de jours mais qu'il ne manque pas une occasion pour transplaner afin de leur montrer qu'il maîtrise cette forme de magie. Quelques instants plus tard, George se fait remarquer par sa mère qui semble avoir vu quelque chose dans sa poche. Il a beau nier, Molly use de sortilèges d'Attraction pour découvrir que lui et son frère ont fait le plein de Pralines Longue Langues pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les confiseries confisquées, les Weasley et leurs amis quittent la maison. Les jumeaux, en colère, ne disent pas au revoir leur mère. Une fois en haut de la colline de Têtafouine, ils rencontrent Amos et Cedric Diggory. Les jumeaux n'ayant jamais pardonné à Cedric de les avoir battu l'année précédente au Quidditch le saluent d'un simple signe de tête et se renfrognent encore plus lorsqu'Amos fait mention de cette défaite. Ensemble, ils empruntent un Portoloin pour se rendre au camping de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ils installent leur tente et pendant que le trio part chercher de l'eau, les jumeaux et Mr Weasley s'occupent de préparer le bois pour le feu. Au retour de Harry, Ron et Hermione, George se plaint du temps qu'ils ont mis pour aller chercher l'eau. Durant le déjeuner, Ludo Verpey vient à la rencontre de la famille Weasley et Arthur fait les présentations. Verpey étant un grand joueur, les jumeaux lui proposent un pari sur le match du jour. Ils parient leur économie soit trente-sept Gallions, quinze Mornilles et trois Noises, à quoi ils ajoutent une de leurs baguettes farceuses, sur la victoire de l'Irlande mais en ajoutant que ce serra l'attrapeur bulgare qui attrapera le Vif d'or. George empoche le papier certifiant le pari que lui tend Verpey. Finalement, le supérieur de Percy, Barty Croupton Sr., arrive et George et Fred plongent dans leurs tasses de thé pour étouffer leurs rires lorsqu'il écorche le nom de leur frère. 200px|left|thumb|[[Fred et George pendant la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994.]] Plus tard dans la journée, les jumeaux assistent à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'Irlande gagne mais Viktor Krum attrape le Vif d'or, les faisant ainsi gagner leur pari contre Ludo Verpey. Dès la fin du match, les jumeaux viennent réclamer leur argent auprès du commentateur. Dans la nuit qui suit la victoire de l'Irlande, un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts s'amusent à semer la terreur dans le camping de la Coupe du Monde. Les Weasley sont réveillés par les cris de panique et sous les indications d'Arthur, George s'enfuit avec Fred et Ginny dans les bois. Ils perdent Harry, Ron et Hermione en cours de route. Le calme revient peu à peu à la suite de l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. George, Fred et Ginny, indemnes mais secoués retournent à la tente. Après quelques heures de sommeil, la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione empruntent à nouveau un Portoloin pour revenir au Terrier. À leur arrivée, Molly se jette sur les jumeaux en les enlaçant, terrifiée par l'idée de s'être disputée avec eux avant l'attaque. Les jumeaux se rendent compte que l'argent gagné grâce à leur pari est en réalité de l'or de farfadet qui s'est donc volatilisé. Le 31 août, George et Fred s'installent dans un coin du salon du Terrier, penchés sur une feuille de parchemin. Leur mère, suspicieuse, leur demande le sujet de cette réflexion soudaine. George approuve la réponse vague de son frère en mentionnant des devoirs en retard. Le lendemain matin, les jumeaux, Ron et Harry descendent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils arrivent alors qu'Arthur est en pleine conversation avec Amos Diggory au sujet d'une possible intrusion dans la propriété d'Alastor Maugrey. En entendant son nom, George demande à sa mère si c'est bien la personne cinglée à qui il pense. Molly le coupe et lui rappelle que son père a beaucoup d'estime pour ce sorcier. En milieu de matinée, ils embarquent dans des taxis moldus pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross afin de rejoindre Poudlard. Lors de la Répartition, George et Fred sifflent Malcolm Baddock, un élève venant tout juste de rentrer à Serpentard. À l'annonce de l'annulation de la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons par Dumbledore durant son discours, les jumeaux, stupéfiés, ne peuvent pas parler, fixent le directeur de Poudlard avec des yeux ronds et remuent leurs lèvres silencieusement. Dumbledore explique cette annulation par l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de cette année entre Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Devant cette surprise, la tension retombe immédiatement et le directeur ajoute que pour une question de sécurité les candidats doivent, cette année, avoir au moins dix-sept ans ce qui scandalisent les jumeaux. Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Fred ne peut s'empêcher de spéculer sur le moyen que Dumbledore a mis en place pour éviter les élèves en dessous de dix-sept ans de soumettre leur candidature. Il fait remarquer à George qu'une potion de Vieillissement devrait leur permettre de participer. Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, George donne le mot de passe qu'un préfet lui a donné un peu plus tôt. Le matin du 2 septembre, lors du petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, George, Fred et Lee Jordan discutent de la meilleure façon de contourner la restriction d'âge établie par Dumbledore. Au cours de l'après-midi, les jumeaux assistent à leur première leçon de défense contre les forces du Mal avec leur nouveau professeur, Alastor Maugrey. Le cours est particulièrement intéressant. Le soir du 4 septembre, George et Fred sont assis à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor, une plume à la main, pour écrire à Ludo Verpey au sujet du pari qu'il n'a pas respecté. Ils parlent discrètement pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des élèves restant dans la salle. George, trouvant les mots de Fred trop accusateurs, les barre et en levant la tête voit Harry qui semble les écouter. Quelques instants après, les jumeaux rangent le parchemin et partent se coucher. Plusieurs jours après ces événements, George assiste à un cours de métamorphose où il doit métamorphoser un raton laveur. George profite de ce cours pour demander à Minerva McGonagall, sans succès, de quelle manière les champions des différentes écoles sont sélectionnés pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. George et Fred refusent également pendant cette période d'adhérer à la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Le matin du 30 octobre, George et Fred sont à nouveau attablés dans la Grande Salle et parlent discrètement. Ils s'indignent en se plaignant de Ludo Verpey qui les évite sans arrêt. Harry, Ron et Hermione les surprennent et Ron, ayant entendu qu'une personne les évite, les interroge. Les jumeaux, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, redirigent la conversation sur la candidature qu'ils envisagent de proposer pour le tournoi. George tente aussi de résonner Hermione sur la S.A.L.E., selon lui, les elfes sont heureux de travailler dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arrivent dans la journée et lors du dîner, Dumbledore prononce un discours. Les jumeaux sont particulièrement attentifs à ses paroles. Ils apprennent alors que c'est une Limite d'Âge qui contrôlera l'âge des candidats lors de leur inscriptions. En sortant, George demande à Harry s'il va essayer de détourner cette limite d'âge. 300px|right|thumb|Les [[Fred et George Weasley|jumeaux ayant essayé de traverser la Limite d'Âge.]] Le lendemain, George, Fred et Lee boivent une goutte chacun d'une potion de Vieillissement pour essayer de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils ne tiennent pas compte des avertissements d'Hermione et, voyant qu’à première vue rien ne se passe lorsque Fred franchit la ligne, George le suit. Mais finalement la Limite d'Âge les catapulte douloureusement trois mètres plus loin en leur faisant pousser deux longues barbes blanches. Dumbledore, amusé, arrive et conseille à George et Fred de se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour que Pompom Pomfresh puisse s’occuper d’eux. Les jumeaux, amusés également, suivent son conseil. Le soir même, rasés de près à la suite de leur mésaventure, les jumeaux assistent à la nomination des candidats. C'est Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour qui sont retenus mais la Coupe de Feu désigne un dernier champion : Harry Potter. Une fête est organisée dans la salle commune afin de célébrer la nomination d'un Gryffondor au tournoi. Au retour de Harry, George lui demande comment il s'y est pris pour proposer sa candidature. Le 21 novembre, George est attablé aux Trois Balais avec Fred, Lee et Ron. 200px|left|thumb|Un des jumeaux assistant à la transformation de [[Neville.]] Le soir du 24 novembre, les jumeaux rapportent des cuisines de la boisson et de la nourriture pour célébrer la prestation de Harry lors de la première tâche, ils cachent des crèmes Canari, une de leurs créations, parmi les gâteaux. Lorsque ce dernier ouvre l'œuf d'or qu'il a remporté, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la salle et Neville Londubat suppose qu'il y a un rapport avec le sortilège Doloris. George lui fait remarquer que ce sortilège est interdit et qu'il serait illégal d'en user. Au cours de la fête, George tente une nouvelle fois de dissuader Hermione de convaincre les elfes de maisons de réclamer un salaire et des vêtements. Ils sont interrompus par Neville qui se transforme en canari après avoir mangé une de leur crèmes. Fred profite de l'hilarité générale pour faire la promotion de leur produit. Quelques temps avant la fin du trimestre, George et Fred demandent à Ron son hibou Coquecigrue pour envoyer une lettre. Finalement, Ron pose trop de questions et les jumeaux préfèrent prendre un hibou de la volière. Depuis la démonstration des effets sur Neville, les crèmes Canari des jumeaux ont un franc succès. Pendant les deux premiers jours de vacances, il était courant de voir des élèves se transformer en canari. George confit d'ailleurs à Harry que lui et Fred travaillent sur une nouvelle invention. Le 25 décembre, à cinq heure, George participe à une bataille de boules de neige entre Harry et les Weasley. Alors que Ron parle à Hermione, George lui lance une boule de neige en pleine tête. Le soir du 25 décembre, au cours du bal de Noël, les jumeaux abordent Ludo Verpey. Le 16 janvier 1995, George et Fred accostent une nouvelle fois Ludo Verpey aux Trois Balais et lui proposent un verre. L'ancien joueur professionnel de Quidditch refuse poliment et sort du pub. Le 23 février, la veille de la deuxième tâche, George et Fred sont chargés d'aller chercher Ron et Hermione et de les emmener dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Ils les trouvent dans la bibliothèque. Le 28 mai, très tôt, les jumeaux se rendent à la volière pour envoyer une lettre pouvant s'apparenter à du chantage à Ludo Verpey au sujet de la somme qu'il leur doit toujours. Ils se disputent un peu sur la limite de la légalité de cette lettre et lorsqu'ils entrent dans la tour de la volière, ils sont surpris d'y trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione. George et Fred ne souhaitent pas répondre aux questions du trio mais Ron insiste pour savoir à qui ils font du chantage. George prétend que ce n'était qu'une blague mais devant l'obstination de son frère, il s'impatiente et arrache alors la lettre des mains de Fred, l'attache à la patte d'un hibou et les deux Weasley quittent la volière. Au déjeuner du 24 juin, le jour de la troisième tâche, George est attablé à la table des Gryffondor avec Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et exceptionnellement Bill et Molly, invités pour soutenir Harry pour l'ultime épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lors du trajet de retour du Poudlard Express en direction de Londres, George et Fred surprennent Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe en train de faire l'éloge des crimes de Voldemort, de retour selon Harry. George lance un maléfice de Jambencoton sur les Serpentard. Admiratif du résultat des sortilèges croisés, il rentre dans le compartiment en piétinant Malefoy, inerte sur le sol. Harry interroge les jumeaux sur leur mystérieux chantage. D'abord réticent, George et Fred finissent par leur expliquer l'arnaque de Ludo Verpey. Le train arrive à Londres et Harry retient les jumeaux quelques instants. Il souhaite leur offrir les mille Gallions gagnés lors du tournoi. George, abasourdi, n'accepte pas mais Harry insiste et va jusqu'à les menacer pour qu'ils acceptent. Les jumeaux sont forcés d'accepter et Harry leur demande de continuer leur projet de magasin de farces et attrapes grâce à cet argent. Septième année : 1995 - 1996 1996 – 1997 1997 – 1998 Entre 1998 et 2017 George et Angelina Johnson ont deux enfants : Fred et Roxanne. Ron vient l'aider chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il ne se remet jamais complètement du décès de son jumeau. Caractéristiques du personnage Description physique Identique à Fred, George est un jeune homme roux de carrure assez carrée, plus petit que son frère Ron. Son visage est couvert de taches de rousseurs et ses cheveux sont perpétuellement en bataille. Il perd une oreille lors de la bataille des sept Potter. Personnalité George est, comme son frère, un farceur impénitent. Il est néanmoins intelligent et populaire à Poudlard. Il aime être au cœur des événements et attirer bruyamment l'attention sur lui et son jumeau. Compétences Fred et George sont les inventeurs des crèmes Canari (crèmes anglaises vous métamorphosant en énorme canari), des nougats Néansang (qui vous font saigner du nez) et de bien d'autres choses encore... Étymologie Le nom "Weasley" vient du mot anglais weasel signifiant "fouine" ou "belette"WordReference qui sont des animaux vivant dans un terrier, faisant référence au domicile de la famille, le Terrier. Anecdotes *La date de naissance choisie par J.K. Rowling représente le caractère farceur des jumeaux, car il s'agit du jour des poissons d'avril. *Dans les films, le physique des jumeaux Weasley est très éloigné de celui décrit par J.K. Rowling : ils sont très grands (une tête de plus que Ron) et davantage longilignes que carrés. Ils n'ont également aucune tache de rousseur, pour la simple et bonne raison que James et Oliver Phelps, qui les incarnent, ne sont pas naturellement roux. *Les enfants de George et Angelina sont cités dans le documentaire Une année dans la vie de J.K. Rowling. *George Weasley est l'un des personnages jouables du jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4. Il existe en trois versions différentes : vêtements Moldus, uniforme de Poudlard et tenue de Quidditch. *Il est également l'un des personnages jouables du jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7. Il existe en quatre versions différentes (basique, Hiver, Pyjama et BUSE). Il fait équipe avec un Leurre Explosif qu'il peut faire apparaître pour résoudre des énigmes. Il partage avec tous les membres de sa famille la capacité spéciale de manipuler les boîtes-à-farces Weasley. * J.K. Rowling précise que George ressentira toujours un vide après la mort de son frère jumeau, que rien ni personne ne pourra combler. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de:Weasley-Zwillinge de2:George Weasley en:George Weasley es:George Weasley fi:George Weasley it:George Weasley nl:George Wemel ru:Джордж Уизли no:Frank Wiltersen sv:George Weasley pl:George Weasley Catégorie:Gardiens du Secret Catégorie:Traîtres à leur sang Catégorie:Participants à la bataille des sept Potter Catégorie:Participants de la Bataille de Poudlard Catégorie:Sang-Pur Catégorie:Famille Weasley Catégorie:Elève de Gryffondor Catégorie:Répartition de 1989 Catégorie:Batteur Catégorie:Armée de Dumbledore Catégorie:Ordre du Phénix Catégorie:Inventeurs Catégorie:Propriétaires de boutiques Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Sorciers